Ministry of Education, Mysteries,
The Ministry of Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge is charged with delving into the depths of obscure historical events and unlocking the secrets of the Force. Filled with experts in the arcane and mystical, this Ministry is often utilized by others to identify, research, and exploit artifacts they uncover in their own duties. Additionally, they contribute to the educational prospects of the Realm. ((They are responsible for guild lore, the RP Log, and advising on EU lore/guild lore contradictions. Any and all ideas developed are to be submitted to senior members of the Ministry via Discord. Additionally, they are in charge of running the Academy.)) Structure Headed by Incarnate Bhula of House Roderick, the Ministry of Mysteries, Ancient Knowledge, and Religion (ReMAK) has been divided into two Circles: Mysteries IC Those who work in the Circle of Mysteries are charged with developing new Force techniques. The less dangerous of these techniques will be delivered to any appropriate Ministry, after perfection, for dispersal amongst its members. Other, more powerful or dangerous techniques will be given to the Lord Emperor for his judgment on their use. Additionally, members of this Circle will explore the hidden recesses of the galaxy in search of artifacts and places of power. OOC In charge of developing Force techniques and ideologies for use in future RPs. Techniques will be reviewed by senior members of the Ministry (Primarch, Speaker, or Overseer) to determine who gets to know about them, and are not to be discussed with anyone outside the Ministry (aside from Council Members) until the Speaker approves. Ideologies will be submitted to the Speaker, who will discuss them with Bhula and Veldarius for possible future use in RP. They will also organize groups to go searching for holocrons and good RP spots. Chronicles IC Members of the Circle of Chronicles must be well versed in the history of the galaxy, from what little is known of the time of the Celestials to today. Their focus will be, of course, the history of the Imperium. the more advanced members of the Circle of Chronicles are tasked with focusing their power on visions of possible futures, in order to grant the Imperium foresight and guidance. OOC These people will ensure that guild lore doesn't contradict the EU. They will also, if able, observe patterns of events and make predictions on the outcomes. These predictions will be given to Kai via Discord. Senior members (Primarch or Overseer) will be in charge of maintaining the official RP Log. Ranks There are three ranks in the Ministry of Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge: Initiate (Sith Apprentice) New members of the Ministry will join as Initiates. They will not be a member of a specific Circle, and will instead be splitting their focus between the three subjects. An Initiate will be instructed in galactic history, with a focus on the history of the Imperium itself. They will also be taught various Force philosophies as focuses secondary to the One Sith religion, in order to discovery their aptitudes for arcane exploration. Finally, they will be tasked with recording every important event that they attend, and will submit it to Darth Bahr've'ahz for consideration as the official historical account. ((Initiates will give senior members of the Circle of Chronicles a summary of every major RP they participate in. He will choose his favorite and edit it for addition to the official RP Log]] Adept (Sith Apprentice) Upon promotion to Adept, a member of the Ministry will choose which Circle suites them the best. They will then be tasked with the instruction of Initiates, as well as the duties specific to their Circle. Adepts of Mysteries may claim the title "Seeker of Darkness"; Adepts of Chronicles, "Seeker of Truth." Sage (Sith Lord) Sages are in charge of Adepts, and will have between one and three Adept apprentices. They may choose where the Adept focuses their attention and what the Adept teaches Initiates. Sages will also be liaisons to other Ministries, giving them the techniques and information cleared for them by senior members. Sages of Mysteries may claim the title "Sorcerer of Darkness"; Sages of Chronicles, "Speaker of Truth." Overseer (Darth) Overseer is the highest rank one can attain within the Ministry without direct appointment from the Lord Emperor. There will only ever be two Overseers, one for each Circle. They will conduct their Circle how they see fit, so long as they continue to perform the duties required of them by the Primarch. They have the most power in the Ministry, aside from its head and mouth, but also have the most responsibilities. Overseer of Mysteries The Overseer of Mysteries is in charge of deciding how dangerous and powerful the techniques/abilities developed by junior members are. They are to discuss their findings with the Speaker or the Primarch first, before distributing these techniques/abilities to the appropriate people. The Overseer of Mysteries may claim the title "Holder of Darkness." Any technique/ability deemed safe for widespread use amongst the Imperium will be distributed to the appropriate Ministry. * Those with applications for warfare will be given to the Ministry of War. * Those with applications for tracking and confinement will be given to the Ministries of Underworld Operations and Intelligence. * Those with applications for interrogation will be given to the Ministries of Intelligence and Law & Justice. * Those with applications for new technologies will be given to the Ministry of State. * Those with implications for our understanding of the Force and which may have impacts on our philosophy are discussed, debated, and utilized or hidden in cooperation with the Ministry of State. * Those with applications for more than two Ministries will be given to the Ministry of State for distribution amongst all members of the Imperium. They will also organize the searches for mystical artifacts. Overseer of Chronicles The Overseer of Chronicles will be in charge of keeping track of all major events to occur to, and in, the Sith Imperium. It is their responsibility to ensure the public records of Imperium History are maintained and orderly, for the education of future generations. The Overseer of Chronicles may claim the title "Holder of Truth." ((Overseers of Chronicles is in charge of the RP Log. Additions to it must be run by the Speaker before finalization.)) Speaker (Deputy Minister) The Speaker is the liaison between the Ministry of Religion, Mysteries, and Ancient Knowledge, and the Primarch. They are tasked with overseeing the entire ministry, and reporting consistently to the Primarch. The Speaker has the full authority of the Primarch, and will oftentimes be tasked with representing the Primarch in official matters. The Speaker may claim the title "Harbinger of Darkness." Lord Candicia Augustina is the Speaker Primarch (Dark Council Member) The Primarch is the head of the Ministry, appointed directly by the Lord Emperor. They are responsible for everything that their ministry does, as well as the actions of their followers. The Primarch may claim the title "Vessel of Dark Truths." Incarnate Bhula Roderick is the Primarch. Uniform Normally, members of this ministry may wear whatever they may like. But at any formal event, they must wear this uniform. If a member wishes to wear any additional items not covered by this uniform, they may. ((Obtained on Voss from the farthest merchant in the Voss Ka Cantina, they are the Voss Ambassadors, Vestments, Belt, and Lower Robe. You will need Voss Standing to get the gear, I recommend doing the Voss Heroics]] Initiates Initiates wear the Vestments, Belt, and Robes described, but may not wear the mask. They will maintain the default colors. Adepts and Sages Adepts and Sages will be given a dye (Gray-Gray) to change their uniform. Overseers Overseers will wear the same uniform, but may choose a mask to wear as well as a Red-White Dye Primarch The Primarch wears a Red and White uniform. Category:Inactive Ministries